Walked In
by sleeplessabout-u
Summary: "How can you be so calm right now!" Karma screeches and Amy winces at volume. "In less than-" she glances at her phone, "an hour we're having dinner with your mother. As a couple. For the first time." She points out and Amy nods slowly. "After she walked in with my head between your legs!"


"...Ohgod,ohgod,ohgod,ohgod..."

There lays Amy on the bed , ankles crossed and hands under her head, trying to hide a smile as her eyes shift from side to side at the same time Karma paces her room with that adorable kicked puppy look on her face.

They're kind of freaking out right now. _She's_ kind of freaking out right now.

It's bad.

But unlike Karma, Amy's managing to keep it all on the inside. Just trying to distract how Karma's puppy dog eyes run all over her room worryingly, and how she's biting her bottom lip like she does when she's anxious. Yep, focusing on the cute stuff before the vein in her forehead pops.

Her eyes run over Karma's legs and she raises up on her elbows to _appreciate_ just how...cute (cue short) that dress fits her girlfriend. _And that is definitely one of the reasons why we're in this situation right now_, she thinks to herself.

She gets out of the trance when she hears Karma mumbling unintelligibly to herself. She snorts in amusement— but quickly sobers up when Karma whips her head in her direction with the deathliest glare she's ever given to anyone. Oh.

"Oh, you are not laughing at me right now"

Amy shrugs nonchalantly, trying to keep her face blank. She's scared. "Of course not. Why wound I?"

Karma just scowls at her for a second before her face falls again, mumbling another "...this is bad" and proceeding to start pacing again. Amy sighs.

She stands off the bed - Karma's too lost in her mind to notice - so she takes it to her advantage by getting behind her and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Hey..." She says softly, leaning her head down to run her nose over Karma's neck up to her ear, making her whine. Amy smirks a little. Weak spot.

"Amy..." Karma whines, "Stop" she says but doesn't pull away or abstain from tilting her head when Amy presses her lips faintly on her neck, "this is serious, okay?" She says more insistently and Amy hums in awknoledgement and pulls away as her girlfriend turns to face her.

"Okay, but I just don't want a hole in my bedroom floor" Amy jokes.

Karma rolls her eyes, "Don't joke" she says seriously. "You know she's going to kill me, right? She's going to kill both of us"

Now's her time to roll her eyes, "She's not. She'll probably—"

"What? Lock the windows of your bedroom? Transfer you to another school? Uh, kill me with her bare Bible thumbing hands?!" Karma flails her arms.

Amy bites a smile at the ridiculous possibilities, "C'mon, you know she's trying. Plus, it's been a while now and she's not like _that_ anymore. And this isn't even that bad" she lies.

That is the understatement of the century.

"How can you be so calm right now?! I _know_ you're not really calm right now!" Karma screeches and Amy winces at volume. "In less than-" she glances at her phone, "an hour we're having dinner with your mother. As a couple. For the first time." She points out and Amy nods slowly. "Oh, after she walked in with my head between your legs!"

Amy sure winces at that.

So, maybe that_ did_ happen. About 40 minutes ago. Maybe.

Okay, so in short Karma had come over to study about this stupid Biology test they have on Tuesday, but things had gotten a little...out of control. Fast.

(But how could they not if she just showed Karma the wonders of lesbian sex three weeks ago?)

So, one second they're on Amy's bed discussing the freaking chromosome theory and the next she'd felt Karma staring at her before grabbing the back of her head, mashing their lips together violently, and then Karma's hand was up her shirt and there was hair pulling and then by the 30th second the biology books were sinking annoyingly into Amy's bare back as Karma kissed down her body and after that, well— she'd lost count.

But by time they heard her mother scream and the door shutting painfully loud she was completely naked _and_ Karma was barely in her underwear she imagines it went for a couple of minutes. Or half an hour.

"You do know that we are _never_ having sex again, right?" Karma says with finality accompanied by a petulant shrug.

Amy's jaw drops, "You're fucking kidding, right?"

Karma tilts her chin up to look defiantly at the blonde, "I don't know Amy, am I?" she shrugs again. This has to be a joke, Amy thinks. "Because now I won't be able to go down at you without picturing your mother's traumatized _face_!"

"Why are you acting like this is my fault?!" Amy stomps her foot, "You were the one that literally jumped me!"

Karma's eyes widen, "I- you—" she fumbles with her words for a second and Amy smirks. "You weren't wearing a bra! What the hell did you expect me to— and you didn't exactly _push_ me away!" She spats and Amy takes a deep breath.

She definitely needs to be the sane one before Karma _actually_ decides to go through with the whole celibate thing.

(_She wouldn't last a week_, she dismisses. But then pauses, _still...she can be a tough one to crack and I'm not taking that chance_)

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down" the blonde says as she tugs Karma to the bed. She lays down and Karma joins her a second later.

"Why did we ever decide that keeping this a secret would be a good idea?" Karma groans on while Amy strokes her scalp.

Oh, right and they've been keeping their relationship a secret. For two months now.

Amy sighs thoughtfully, "I don't know..." They've both agreed it would've been the best way. No more gossips and looks. Just to have something for them. "It was fun though, right?" She feels Karma smile against her neck and she smirks, "The sneaking up, and making out on the janitor closets and that one time Mrs. Healy caught us in the bathroom" Karma laughs loudly. "We left the poor woman so disturbed she didn't even go to Principal Moses, who I'm pretty sure would have threw us a party because we were fooling around in the girl's bathroom"

Karma giggles at that before sighing, "We're very bad people"

"Nop. Just super horny" Amy slaps her ass and Karma whines a, 'Stop' before laughing and burying her face on the crook of her neck.

Amy sighs and the memories of what just happens come up to her. She remembers her mom screaming and shutting the door and then awkwardly mumbling something coming down to dinner for a talk and Karma staring catatonically at the door.

Karma takes a deep breath, "I think it's time to come out.

"Yeah..." Amy sighs, and then, "...so we have, like, 30 minutes left..." she says in a small voice, hands flexing on Karma's ass purposely.

Karma raises her head to frown at her and then rolls her eyes with a, 'fuck it' under her breath before straddling her.

They might as well.

**.**

Well, just how she expected— it's awkward.

It's _so_ awkward.

They couldn't (still can't) make eye contact with each other and but she caught her mom looking skeptically at them when Karma reached for her hand on her lap.

The only 'talk' going on is Karma who's literally the only who's been rambling for half an hour about... Yeah, Amy has no idea and she's pretty sure her mom is getting annoyed by the way her smile keeps tightening. She turns to look at Lauren, practically begging her with her eyes to just say something or do something— anything, but the little traitor looks like she's having the time of her life right now. Great.

"—but they never counted on him being—"

"Okay, since when has this been happening?" Her mom asks exasperatedly.

Karma's eyes widen, "Uh, um...Y-you mean the- the sex or the—"

"The relationship, Karma. I meant the relationship" Farrah says rolling her eyes at the same time Amy does. Of course Karma would think her mom was_ actually_ asking since when are they sexually active.

"Two months, mom" Amy says.

Farrah looks disbelievingly at them for a moment, jaw open and wide eyes, before huffing, "So you're telling me that all this time that I've let her sleep over or you over there you've been—"

"Doing the lesbian tango" Lauren cuts her off and Farrah shrieks at them same time Karma gasps at her. Amy just tries to hide her smirk.

They sure fucking have.

"Lauren please" Farrah says, her face a little more pink than usual, and Lauren shrugs. "I don't get it, Amy" she sighs.

Amy scrunches her eyebrows in confusion and Karma turns to look at her girlfriend questionably.

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me. We've been over this whole hiding thing. And I thought you were with that girl, uh—Reagan?"

Amy sighs in frustration, "Mom I literally told you about our break up five months ago"

"Yes, I know. But I'd always hope you girls will make up" she says and Amy feels Karma squeeze her hand a little. Shit. "She was such a nice girl..." Farrah mumbles quietly with a sad frown on her face.

Amy's eyes goes to Karma instantly, watching the tense square of her shoulders, the set jaw and the competitive gleam in her eyes. Oh no.

The blonde opens her mouth to reply quickly but Karma beats her to it, "Oh, right. I forgot it's me you don't like" she states and Amy shuts her eyes at the taken aback look Farrah's wearing right now.

So much for being nervous.

"It's not that I don't...like you Karma. But that girl—"

"At least I actually go through the front door to have sex with your daughter-" Amy's jaw drops open at the same time Farrah's does. "-not like nice girl _Reagan_ who used to climb up—"

"Karma!" Amy squeaks and Lauren laughs loudly. God, she forgot Karma was bad at keeping secrets. Even more when she's all mad and self-righteous. Kind of like word vomit.

Farrah's jaw clenches, "Remember me to ground you for that" she says lowly while pointing a finger at her and Amy groans before glaring at Karma.

"What? It's true!" Karma folds her arms on her chest and Amy watches her mom rub at her temple frustratingly.

"Okay, let's just go to the point of this...completely mortifying dinner" Amy says quietly. "No one knows, mom. We've been keeping it a secret from everyone, even at school. And only Lauren knew because uh, well—"

"Because I caught them in the shower together" Lauren says dismissively before taking a bite of her lasagna.

Amy jumps in her seat, "Oh, like you're so innocent! I don't see how having your shirtless boyfriend in your room—"

Farrah shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Okay, remember to ground both of you now"

Amy and Lauren slump in their sits simultaneously.

"No, the point of this dinner is that you're mother hates me and always has" Karma says, looking back at Farrah defiantly and Amy's can actually feel the tension in the room.

So much for being nervous.

Farrah seems actually offended at the accusation, "I don't—"

Karma rolls her eyes, "Oh, please! Yeah, you do. You didn't like me as her friend," she says, "you didn't like me as her girl—well, fake girlfriend. And now that we're together, that we're actually happy for the first time in almost a year—you still hate me?" She asks exasperatedly. "This is real. I mean, what's gonna happen when we get married?" Amy's eyes widen at that. "I mean, if we get— uh, that's not the point!" she snaps before casting a glance at Amy nervously.

Amy clears her throat, "Um, Karma..."

Karma rolls her eyes, "I didn't— don't freak out, okay? I wasn't- it wasn't like I was proposing or something. I was just making—"

"Um, I'm not...It's just it kinda sounded like you..."

Lauren stands up, the unfinished dish in her hands, and says, "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I'm gonna watch Project Runway" before walking away. Her announcement going unnoticed by the couple and the older blonde at the other side of the table looking intently at the interaction.

"Of course I do! But, like, we're a little too—"

"Young, I agree. But it's nice to know you'll say yes if I ask" Karma says looking at Amy with - what Farrah can only describe as heart eyes - and Amy blushes a little.

"Of course, I would idiot..." Amy mumbles, returning Karma's love sick puppy look. And then raises her hand to tuck a red curl under her ear before leaning in to peck her sweetly on the—

"O-okay, that's enough girls" Farrah says nervously glancing down at her hands - missing the slight scowl on the girls faces at the interruption - "I'm still recovering from...earlier"

Amy's eyes pop open and she hears Karma breath hitch from beside her. "Oh, God. Mom no. We don't- we don't have to talk about that" Amy practically begs.

Farrah looks at her neutrally, "Trust me honey if there's someone who doesn't want to talk about this is me. But it's necessary"

Amy and Karma glance at each other nervously.

Farrah sighs - in what Amy thinks is preparation - "I'd like to begin saying that I don't hate you Karma and although it might be true that I'm not completely fond of you," she says hesitantly and Karma nods slowly, "I also know that you make my daughter very happy. You always have and that's enough for me" she says with a slight smile - that widens when Karma and Amy grin at each other excitedly.

"_But_ things have changed and I also know how much she's cried about you" Karma bites her lip guiltily, not meeting the older blonde's gaze and Amy rubs a hand on her back.

"I already forgave her, mom" the younger blonde says.

"Yeah, cause you're whipped!" Lauren's voice comes from the living room, and Amy rolls her eyes while Farrah muffles a laugh.

The older blonde continues, "Yes, well you can imagine my surprise when I walk into your room with all _that_ happening" she says and bites a laugh when Amy not so subtly gets her hand off Karma, looking like a scolded child.

"Yeah, we're- we're sorry..." Amy says hesitantly and Karma nods furiously. "It won't happen again..." Farrah nods in approval. "At least not when you're in the house" the younger blonde chuckles when her mom throws her a look.

"Yeah, we won't. And I would like to say Mrs. Cooper that I will never ever do anything to hurt Amy like that again," Karma says softly grasping Amy's hand in hers, "I'm in love with your daughter and plan to make her the happiest person on earth as long as I—"

"When's the wedding, Romeo!" Lauren interrupts from the other room again, this time Amy giggles when Karma's face reddens.

"Okay, Lauren that's enough" Farrah says amusedly and then, "and you're still grounded" and grins when she hears a groan coming from the living room. She sees Amy smirking smugly, "And you too" before it falls in disappointment.

"Oh..."

"And no more sleepovers, or closing your door when she's over or—"

Amy looks up to the ceiling, "Kill me now" she groans.

Karma kisses her cheek, "Shut up and obey your mother" she says and Amy looks at her disbelievingly just as Farrah throws her a proud smile. But then she whispers, "Keep the window open" on her ear when Farrah turns to grab more salad.

Amy smirks. Oh yeah.

* * *

**this is me being cute. and im so sorry I tried to keep this short, obviously failed. so this ive had on my notes for a month and I decided to finish it. hope u guys like it :)**


End file.
